<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>expected. by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27896431">expected.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>All I Feel Is Pain, Angst, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Exile, Hurt No Comfort, Tubbo Regrets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:08:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27896431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>tubbo talks to his cabinet after the exile, lost in thought after what had just occurred. he wish it didn’t have to come to this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Floris | Fundy &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>expected.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>tubbo hadn’t known what he expected, to be honest. his entire life he’d been following his best friend around, doing favor after favor all in hopes of appeasing his best friend. making him happy. </p><p>i guess wilbur was right about the “yes man” bit.</p><p>but the one time he finally took charge, he finally took responsibility for the nation tommy had helped build but now HE is a dictator like schlatt? none of this made sense to tubbo. he had exiled tommy, yes, but he did it for everyone else. he did it to protect those around him. of course tubbo didn’t want to actually do it, but if it stopped dream from ruining the land tommy worked so hard for them wouldn’t it be worth it?</p><p>he’s aware of his cabinet glaring at him as he reviews his thoughts. he thinks he made the right choice- he put logic above his emotions and made sure everyone was safe. he tried his hardest, he-</p><p>“tubbo, are you aware of where the fuck tommy even is now?”</p><p>tubbo stilled for a second. that’s the thing, he had no idea. he could only assume tommy was in dream smp, gathering his things to flee. as long as he was out of dream’s reach that was enough. if it kept him safe, of course.</p><p>“no i’m not.”</p><p>tubbo pulled at his sleeves. why should he care about what tommy wants anyway? tommy only cared about those discs and even if they represented something, it never really mattered. the true meaning of those discs died the day tommy realized everything was worth giving up for them. including tubbo. </p><p>“you can’t just- how can you be so calm? how could you fucking do that? he was your best friend!”</p><p>tubbo snapped his gaze onto the two.</p><p>“you don’t understand, i did this for the country- if i hadn’t we probably would be dead,” he sighs. “tommy’s plan never would have worked, there were too many flaws and it seemed like it was a sudden idea. tommy’s reckless like that.”</p><p>tubbo looks down, processing some more. tommy was too reckless for his own good. he was impulsive and stubborn and the opposite of himself. maybe that’s why tubbo admired him so much.</p><p>“reckless? how can you say that?? tommy had courage- you of all people should know that!”</p><p>tubbo twitched. “tommy may have courage, but that doesn’t change the fact that every single time he has used that courage it has caused more harm than good. that includes the making of l’manberg.”</p><p>tubbo was tired of it at this point. he wanted to be alone, watching the sun fall as he reflected on everything. if he had known being president meant this, he would’ve declined. it just wasn’t worth it. </p><p>“ARE YOU KIDDING ME? HE DOES THIS FOR YOU, TUBBO. WITHOUT HIM WE’D-“</p><p>“WE’D WHAT, QUACKITY?” tubbo had finally lost his patience. “TOMMY IS BLINDED BY THOSE DISCS, THAT’S ALL HE CARES ABOUT! HE EVEN ADMITTED IT!”</p><p>tubbo begins to pace, worrying the other members of the cabinet. “IF HE CARED ABOUT MORE THAN THOSE DAMN DISCS HE WOULD’VE LISTENED TO ME FOR ONCE! HE WOULD’VE SHOWED HE CARED- HE WOULDN’T HAVE FUCKING LET ME DIE BY HIS OWN BROTHER, OKAY?”</p><p>tubbo begins to shake, curling his fingers into his palm. “why couldn’t he realize that i was enough, huh? sure those discs hold old memories, but i am RIGHT HERE. i’ve given up my life for him and all his cares about are those goddamn discs all the way until the end.”</p><p>tubbo hears someone (he assumes fundy) take a sharp inhale before speaking. “well he said he’d put away the discs this one time for the plan-“</p><p>“AND THEN WHAT, FUNDY? WHAT AFTER? BACK TO THE DISCS. IT’S ALWAYS THE FUCKING DISCS.”</p><p>tubbo didn’t hate tommy. he knew why he cared about them so much, what the discs held. he knew why tommy acted the way he did. he knew it was unreasonable to punish tommy for a silly prank, but he wasn’t given much of a choice.</p><p>“tubbo-“ quackity begins, now with a pitying look on his face. </p><p>“no. i just need some time alone,, please.”</p><p>hesitantly, fundy and quackity leave the caravan, leaving tubbo to slide onto the floor. </p><p>he should’ve known what to expect, he decides. of course it was going to hurt, especially after bottling up all of his emotions for so long. if only he knew across the sea another was mourning as well.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>kinda ooc, but it’s what i liked to think went through tubbo’s head after the exile. (i definitely believe tubbo did the right thing as president given the situation, but man did it hurt.)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>